Covering systems are well known and commonly used for protecting valuable items, ranging from vehicles to firewood to payloads, against damage from the elements. Such systems must have the ability to adequately hide the item from dangers from above, such as rain and snow, sunlight, and tree and bird droppings. The system's cover must be waterproof, so that rain cannot pass there-through to dampen the valuable items. The system should best include some anchoring means for remaining in place during the high winds that oftentimes accompany rain and snow.
The most basic prior art covering systems were simple canvas rectangular tarps, which were spread over items and either held down by their own weight or upon which weights were placed to hold them down. Such systems had many drawbacks. For instance, the tarp material was only marginally waterproof, not only prone to allowing water to seep through to dampen the articles, but also prone to being dampened itself so that the tarps would become odorous and laden with mildew during storage. Also, the weighting was only effective for the mildest of winds. And the tarps did not conform to the valuables so that rain collected thereon in puddles that would either eventually seep through to dampen the valuables or would attract breeding mosquitoes.
Later covering systems employed rectangular reinforced polyethylene tarps having perimetrically distributed metal or plastic eyelets through which ropes or elastic bungee cords would be attached for securing the tarp over or around the valuables. Drawbacks of such tarping systems were also many. For instance, the eyelets were only positioned around the rectangular perimeter of the tarp and were most often not useful in properly securing the tarp over non-rectangular valuables, leaving areas uncovered or having eyelets in locations that could not be used for effective securement. These non-elastic tarps also did not conform to the valuables so that rain would collect thereon.
Tarp fastening clips are more recent to the prior art. These are intended to grasp the tarp material anywhere thereon and provide means for securing that area of the tarp to or over the valuable item. Such clips are typified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,308,739, 7,996,963, 4,688,304, 7,509,713, and D526,559. Such clips typically employ both means for grasping the tarp, and means for being secured to another object by rope or such. While overcoming some of the drawbacks of previous tarping systems, these clips are found lacking in convenience and functionality. For instance, no such clip has been found adequate for securing tarps to the wide variety of tie-down means provided in pick-up truck beds. No clip has been found which adequately grasps the double-layer of a folded-over tarp, and no clip has been found which inherently increases its grasping force according to an increase in tarp tension. And tarping systems employing such clips with such prior art tarps are found still prone to the remaining drawbacks.
Other problems typically found in prior art systems include permanent creasing formed at folds during storage which are unsightly and promote additional puddling during use. And the non-elastic materials used in prior art tarps are prone to tearing, puncture, and failure and are not reliably mended. Even though expected to sustain direct exposure to the elements, prior art tarps are prone to aging from sun light and weathering. And prior art tarps are not machine washable.
There exists a need for improvement in covering systems, and such is an object of the present invention. There exists a need for a single covering system adaptable for covering a diversity of items to protect them from the elements, and such is an object of the present invention. There exists a need for such a covering system which is easy to use, durable, dependable, and adaptable, and such are objects of the present invention. There exists a need for such a covering system that adequately secures the tarp to the wide variety of tie-down means provided in pick-up truck beds, and such is an object of the present invention. There exists a need for such a covering system having a fastening clip that adequately grasps the double-layer of a folded-over tarp, and such is an object of the present invention. There exists a need for such a covering system having a fastening clip that inherently increases its grasping force according to an increase in tarp tension, and such is an object of the present invention. There exists a need for such a covering system that is waterproof without promoting puddling, and such is an object of the present invention. There exists a need for such a covering system that remains dry and stores compactly, and such is an object of the present invention. There exists a need for such a covering system that does not form creases at folds during storage, and such is an object of the present invention. There exists a need for such a covering system that is resistant to tearing, puncture, and failure and is easily and reliably mended, and such is an object of the present invention. There exists a need for such a covering system that withstands prolonged exposure to the sun and other elements, and such is an object of the present invention. There exists a need for such a covering system whose tarp is machine washable, and such is an object of the present invention.
Further needs and objects exist which are addressed by the present invention, as may become apparent by the included disclosure of an exemplary embodiment thereof.